


31. Writer's Choice

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: My Free-for-All entry for Kinktober. Aziraphale and Crowley are visiting Anathema and Newt when suddenly Aziraphale has a silly story to share.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	31. Writer's Choice

The small group was well into the third bottle of wine when Aziraphale spoke out of turn. It had nothing to do with the current conversation, just something that popped into his head.

"Anathema dear, would you like to know why the term 'shooting your load' started?" 

"Nonononono, Angel, please don't ... " 

"Yes, I absolutely would." 

"We were in Rome and the firemasters had just come up with the most delightful new invention." 

"I am literally begging you." 

"Crowley and I were sitting on the roof of a very high building, and Crowley had snuck some of their munitions to try to set them off them himself." 

"I will do anything if you stop talking." 

"They called them Roman Candles. Oh, Crowley, Nero did the most terrible things with them, do you recall?" 

"Yes. Stop speaking." 

"We were having an intimate moment ... Crowley dear, please get off me ... and as I was still very repressed, he thought to tease me a bit. As he was poking fun at me he did end up climmmmxxfg. Crowley stop that. And the candle went off quite unexpectedly as he was using one of them on himself to masturmmfmmfmmmfm ... " 

"Book girl, was nice to see you, we're leaving now." 

_A muffled, laughing Aziraphale was bodily carried out to the car as Anathema fell off her chair, cackling and trying to catch her breath. Newt simply sat shell-shocked, not moving on the sofa, blinking rapidly, his jaw loose._

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the end of Kinktober. Thank you so very much for joining me on this endeavor! I had a lot of fun and hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
